inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight Belongs To You Tour
| duration = September 9 2018 - November 11 2018 | legs = 2 | shows = 27 | previous = American Idol Tour | next = For U Tour }} In Real Life went on their first headline as well as international tour from September-November 2018. Their tour, Tonight Belongs To You, began on September 9, 2018 in College Park, Maryland, and concluded on October 10, 2018 in Orlando, Florida.IN REAL LIFE ANNOUNCES “TONIGHT BELONGS TO YOU” US HEADLINE TOUR. June 8, 2018. Retrieved July 2018. The tour in the Philippines began on November 6, 2018 in Pasay City, and ended on November 11, 2018 in Cebu City. Background * June 4, 2018 - In Real Life announce their headline tour.In Real Life (@inreallife). Twitter. June 4, 2018. * June 2018 - Over an Instagram livestream, Michael mentioned each of them having an original song that will get fans to know them better. * June 2018 - The band JAGMAC and artist Spencer Sutherland are opening acts on the tour. * August 6, 2018 - Tour dates are added.In Real Life (@inreallife). Twitter. August 6, 2018. * August 25, 2018 - The tour dates of In Real Life in the Philippines are announced.In Real Life (@inreallife). Instagram. August 25, 2018. * September 28, 2018, M1M Entertainment revealed an update on the Philippines tour dates. Insular Life, the first Filipino life insurance company, is supporting the TBTY Philippines tour. Setlist Tonight Belongs To You # Intro # "Eyes Closed" # "How Badly" # Boyband Medley ("Mowtownphilly" - Boys II Men, "I Want It That Way" - Backstreet Boys, "Bye Bye Bye" - *NSYNC, "Glad You Came" - The Wanted, "Burnin' Up" - Jonas Brothers, "What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction) # "Amnesia" # "Mirrors" # "Viva La Vida" # "Someone Like You" # "Got Me Good" # Michael - Freestyle # Sergio - "Familiar" # Brady - "Stay" # Chance - "Sweet Creature" # Drew - "Beautiful" # "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" # "Drag Me Down" # "Tonight Belongs to You" # "The Show Goes On"Guarneri, Alessandra. "Review: In Real Life, JAGMAC, And Spencer Sutherland At Paradise Rock Club, Boston". United By Pop. September 16, 2018. * Estimated 1 hour. Note that the setlist is based on their first show in College Park, Maryland, updated for the Cleveland show, but does not represent for the rest of their shows on the tour. Philippines # “Eyes Closed” # “How Badly” # Boyband Medley # “Got Me Good” # “Drag Me Down” # “Tattoo (How 'Bout You)” # “Tonight Belongs to You” * Estimated 1 hour. Based on their first show, but does not represent for the rest of their shows on the tour. Opening Acts * JAGMAC * Spencer Sutherland Original Tour Dates Updated Tour Dates Gallery |-|Dates= In Real Life - TBTY Tickets.jpeg In Real Life - June 4 2018.jpeg In Real Life - August 18 2018 - 2.jpeg In Real Life - August 25 2018 - 3.jpeg File:PhilippinesTour.jpeg File:IRLPhilippinesTour2.jpeg |-|Other= North America In Real Life - September 11 2018.jpeg|New York In Real Life - September 15 2018.jpeg In Real Life - September 19 2018.jpeg In Real Life - September 22 2018.jpeg|Chicago In Real Life - October 4 2018.jpeg In Real Life - October 18 2018.jpeg Throwback Outfits.jpeg Philippines Philippines - IRL.jpeg Philippines - Interview.jpeg In Real Life - November 25 2018.jpeg Trivia * The tour is named after their fourth single, "Tonight Belongs to You", which was released back in July 2018. * Brady lost his voice for the first two shows, unable to perform his solo, "Stay". * Their first sold out show was in Cleveland, Ohio. (September 16, 2018) * Michael became sick and had to do vocal rest for the Detroit show. * The band could not perform the song "Someone Like You" anymore, Boston being the last show for this single. * Drew and Sergio celebrated their birthday during the TBTY tour in North America. * Chance celebrated his 21st birthday in the Philippines. References Category:Headlining tours